The Sleepover
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Titans everywhere start spending nights over at the West Tower. Gee, I wonder what could happen with a house full of hormonal teenagers? Some pretty funny crap! Pairings: Rae/Aqua, BB/Terra, Rob/Star kind of, CyBee, Hotgent, Flinx, Jerikole
1. The Race

The Sleepover

Chapter 1

I wanted to write a sort of friendship story, but be warned, there is romance!

Ages(oldest on left):

Pantha- 46

20- Cyborg, Aqualad

19- Speedy, Bumblebee, Raven, Jinx, Robin

18- Herald, Hotspot, Kid Flash, Jericho, Kole

17- Red X, Argent, Starfire

16- Terra

15- Beast Boy

13- Mas y Menos

8- Melvin

5- Timmy

3- Teether

* * *

Raven POV

Let's just say three weeks ago, I was crushed. Robin had cheated on me with Starfire. But now, my life was perfect. First, I changed my appearance. I let my hair return to its natural black color, and grown to my waist. As a hero I wore a black jumpsuit, and black ankle boots. On my non- fighting time, I wore tank tops, and shorts. My real friends were with me now. Bumble Bee, Terra, Jinx, Argent, Kole, and all the other Titans had instantly made me feel better. There were always honorary Titans and East Titans hanging around somewhere in the tower. Red X had also became an honorary Titan. We all had an unbreakable bond now, and Robin and Starfire just couldn't fit in. Aqualad had been particularly great to me. I think that…

"Raven! Come with Garth and I to pick up the movie!" My thoughts were interrupted by a certain bubblegum- haired sorceress.

"All right. I'll be out in a minute!" I scream back, grab a leather jacket and head to the common room.

I walk into the common room and see an always repulsive sight. Robin and Starfire making out on the couch. You know what's funny? I just don't care anymore.

"Hey guys, you know where Aqua and Jinx are?" I ask.

Robin and Starfire pretend not to notice me. We're heroes not some reality TV superstars, since when does popularity matter?

"Guys." I say a bit more forcefully.

"Huh? Oh hi Raven!" Robin says looking innocent as always.

"Did you guys see Aqualad and Jinx?" I asked again.

"Oh yes, friend Raven! They went out the front door!" Starfire said in her usually fake sugar- sweet voice. That trash.

"Thanks." I head out the door and meet up with Jinx and Aqualad. I see KF standing there too.

"Hey guys. Hey KF. Thanks for telling me where you went, I had to attempt to break up Rob and Star's makeout session on the couch!" I say.

Jinx replies, "Sorry Rae. Wally walked in as I was about to tell you, we were waiting outside, and I totally forgot."

"Of course you did. Kid Flash showing up seems to fluster you a lot. Mind sharing why Jinx?" I tease.

Jinx quickly covers her mistake. "Whatever race ya guys to the movie store."

Aqualad replies, "You're on. Loser has to spend a day with Robin and Starfire."

We all nodded. Jinx started the countdown:

"3"

KF added

"2"

I said

"1"

Aqualad screamed

"Go!"

And we were off, running like the devil himself was after us, but in reality the punishment was much worse.

* * *

Wonder who loses? This story is called the sleepover because it generally about Titans spending different nights at the Tower. I want to clarify the pairings:

Aqua/Rae

Flinx

Hotspot/Argent

Cy/Bee

BB/Terra

Rob/Star

Jericho/Kole


	2. Never Bet Against Jinx and Raven

Don't own The Teen Titans or Titanic.

* * *

Chapter 2

Aqualad POV

I had learned something very important yesterday. Never make a bet against the world's two most powerful sorceresses. EVER.

Flashback of yesterday's race (KF POV)

Pfft… Man the other Titans were being REALLY STUPID today. I mean betting on a race, against Kid Flash. I heard Aqualad yell go, and immediately took off. I was running at a steady pace when I ran into something. I looked up and there was nothing there. I see Aqualad run into the same thing I had, stop, and look at me as if I had answers.

I responded with "I don't know. You see the girls?" He nodded his head no.

Suddenly there was a flash and I fell on the floor. The barrier I had been leaning on was gone! Aqualad and I looked at each other and took off towards the rental store. What we saw when we got there confused us to no end. Jinx and Raven stood in front of the store with Wicked Scary 2 in hand.

Jinx asked, "What took you two so long?"

I was speechless, "Buh, but, and you, the rental store, magic, HOW?" My hands flailing in the air.

Raven answered "You shouldn't race against two sorceresses who can teleport and create barriers."

End Flashback

Kid Flash POV

And that is why we were watching Titanic with Robin and Starfire on a Saturday night.

* * *

I know. Short. So I got two reviews about who should lose. They were both really good, so I fugured why not make them both lose? Haha!


	3. The Movie

Don't own the Titans!

* * *

Argent POV

Oh my gosh! This movie was really scary! Raven, Jinx, Bumblebee, Terra, Kole and I were watching Wicked Scary 3, and I was about ready faint out of fear. How is it that every time they come out with a new Wicked Scary, the Titans end up watching it, no matter how much we don't want to. Oh, and on top of all this, it just so happens the power's out. I looked at all the other girls, and they looked like they were about ready to piss in their pants. Even Raven and Jinx.

Normal POV

"Well guys… We should head off to bed. All by ourselves. In a huge dark Tower. While the guys are in New York…" Raven said, still gripping Jinx's arm.

"I'll bunk with you!" Argent screamed.

"We'll bunk with you Bee!" Terra and Kole said simultaneously, gripping each other so tightly, they would wake up with marks where the other girl was holding on.

They all ran off to their rooms, not looking back into the dark.

Jinx POV

I awakened at the sound of thunder. The lightning lit up my room to reveal a shadowy figure in the corner. Wait a minute… That looked suspiciously alike to the monster from the movie today… It didn't take me two seconds to sprint out of my room towards Raven's. I got there and opened the door. What I saw would have made me burst out laughing in a normal situation, but since I was too busy trying to prevent myself from pissing all over the floor out of fear, I didn't have time. Raven and the other three girls were all huddled in the corner of the room, swaying back and forth as one being, while some of them were crying. I hurled myself at them and joined their little blob of security. The door slid open to reveal the figure. We all began to scream.

Argent yelled, "Please don't eat us! We'll do anything!"

The figure stopped, "Anything?" The girls nodded like their it was the end of the world.

"Alright." The lights turned on, and the figure was brought to light. It was Speedy. As he began to laugh, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Harold, Cyborg, Hotspot, Jericho and Beast Boy appeared behind him laughing as well.

Beast Boy, being the stupid idiot that he was, said, "Is that a wet spot on your shorts Terra?" Now, Harold, Cyborg, Aqualad, and Jericho, being the smarter of the boys took off like a pack of banshees were after them, when in reality the things chasing them were much, much worse. Those four survived with a few broken bones each. The others weren't so lucky. Let's just say Speedy, Beast Boy and Kid Flash will NEVER try to scare the girls again.

* * *

Sorry it was short! Remember, I like reviews, HINT HINT! Oh, and be sure to vote on my profile!


	4. Hide and Go Seek: The Screaming Contest

Don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Normal teenagers are competitive right? Can you imagine how competitive 16 completely unsupervised, super powered teens would be? Very. And that is exactly the reason why the Titans should REALLY stay away from hide- n- go- seek. But the Titans being the Titans had somehow gotten themselves into this by challenging the boy's pride.

_Flashback of earlier today_

_"You guys are complete morons." A drenched Raven said._

_The Titans had just defeated Plasmus, and the boys had decided it would be a good idea to have a contest to see who could scream the loudest. Yes. Who could scream the loudest. Now let's put this together, screaming contest+ evil villain who needs to be woken up to turn into a monster= disaster. Plasmus had woken up, drenched all the Titans in goo, and gotten away. Way to go boys._

_"Hey, you guys are the ones who let him get away." Speedy said._

_Jinx decided to take this one, "Um, last I recall you did too, AND you were the guys who woke him up."_

_Kid Flash said, "Who says we woke him up? I could have been you for all we know."_

_Raven decided to say something, "You're right Wally." Everybody stared at her in shock._

_Argent was still staring at Raven and yelled, "What the hell Rae?"_

_Raven replied completely calm, "He's right. Them, who were having a screaming contest for unknown reasons probably fighting to save their egos, and us who were three blocks away preparing Plasmus's cell NOT YELLING, have a COMPLETELY equal chance of waking Plasmus up."_

_Cyborg said, "All right, now, it's serious. Ya'll are challenging our pride. It's time to end this once and for all. The boys challenge the girls to…"_

_All the girls stared at Cyborg in anticipation, expecting some sort of a fight to the death._

_"Hide- n- go- seek" Cyborg said dead serious. The girls burst out laughing. "Losing team has to do whatever the other team says." Then Argent said,_

_"You're on."_

_"Hope you're ready to lose ladies." Aqualad said._

_End of Flashback_

And that is how Terra, Argent, Raven, Jinx, Bumblebee, and Kole ended up playing hide- n- go- seek against Beast Boy, Hotspot, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Jericho, Harold, and Speedy. There's one problem though, there are more boys than girls. Isn't that unfair?! Under normal circumstances, yes. But seeing as the Titans guys collectively had two brains tops, I'd say it's about even. First the girls hid.

* * *

Okay, so this story is five parts. One: the Intro, Two: The girls hide. Three, the boys hide, Four: The tie- breaking round, Five: who wins and after. Please vote on my profile. And remember I like reviews.


	5. Hide and Go Seek: The Girls Hide

Don't Own the Teen Titans!

* * *

"Shhhhh!" Jinx gave Argent a death glare and put her index finger to her lips.

"Okay, okay sorry! I just don't like crammed spaces!" Now what is this crammed space Argent and Jinx are sitting in, you ask? Why, the washing machine, of course!

_Flashback_

_"12" Aqualad, who was counting for the boys, screamed out loud enough so that all the hiding girl Titans could hear around the Tower._

_"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Jinx exclaimed, sprinting now to find somewhere to hide. All of a sudden she ran into something. Argent!_

_"I can't find a place to hide!" Argent said rather loudly._

_"Shhh come on!" Jinx walked into the next room, and opened the door._

_"Oh great." Jinx said, exasperated. It was the laundry room. Where exactly were they supposed to hide in here?_

_"What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?! I can't be Hotspot's servant for a week!" Argent started crying and curled up into a ball on the floor. Suddenly, a bright idea hit Jinx, well it wasn't exactly bright, but it was all they could do and there was NO WAY IN HELL that she was going to serve KID FLASH for a week!_

_"Come on!" Jinx said, and pulled Argent into the washing machine._

_End Flashback_

And that, my friends, is how Jinx and Argent ended up crammed into the washing machine.

"Shhh. I think they're coming!" Jinx said.

A pair of feet walked into the laundry room, but they weren't any of the guys feet, they were Starfire's.

"Oh no." Said Jinx.

Starfire poured detergent and clothes into the laundry machine, turned it on, and left the Tower.

Kid Flash walked in on a hilarious sight.

"Hey Hotspot! Come here." He motioned towards the laundry room.

"Find them?" Hotspot questioned.

"Yep." Kid Flash pointed to the washing machine. Both boys burst out laughing and Kid Flash walked over, and opened the machine. A wet and soapy Argent and Jinx fell out in a pile of clothes. Kid Flash and Hotspot started laughing harder at the sight of the two girls.

"What?" Jinx growled.

Kid Flash spoke up, "You may want to pick a better hiding spot next time because this one turned you into teen Oompa Loompas." Jinx looked in the mirror and then at Argent. Starfire's stupid purple clothes left the two girls a solid purple color.

Meanwhile with Kole and Terra…

"They'll never find us here!" Kole whispered from under Raven's bed. She had decided to hide with Terra because even though her and Raven were really close friends, she had never been in Raven's room alone.

"They'll be too scared to look." Terra responded.

With Raven and Bumblebee…

"They'll never have the guts to come down here." Raven whispered to Bumblebee.

_Flashback_

_"We have to hide somewhere that they won't even look." Bumblebee said to Raven. They had accidentally run into each other trying to hide on the kitchen counter. That's when they decided that that hiding spot was a BIT too obvious and to hide together._

_"I got it, the basement!" Raven exclaimed. Her and Bumblebee smirked._

_End Flashback_

"Wait, do you hear that?" Raven questioned. They were both hiding behind a few boxes, and that was all that was blocking them from view. They had really been counting on the boys not coming down. Then, they heard trudging and groaning. This went on for a few minutes and the girls were really starting to get scared.

"Cyborg?" Bumblebee asked. No response.

"Aqualad?" Raven asked. When they got no reply they started freaking out, and then heard a very loud thud.

"Aaaah!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Run for it!" Raven yelled.

They sprinted towards the door, but when they reached to open it…

"It's locked!" Raven screamed.

"What?! Here let me try!" Bumblebee attempted to open the door. They heard thuds on the stairs. A dark figure began trudging up the stairs. The girls held each other tight and began screaming.

"Please don't kill us, please don't kill us, please don't kill us!" Raven screamed through tears.

"Yeah, what she said!" Bumblebee screamed. All of a sudden the figure stopped and started laughing. Then, Aqualad appeared out of nowhere and the figure stepped out of the dark, revealing Cyborg.

"You should have seen your faces!" Aqualad said laughing.

"Psssh, we weren't scared." Raven said.

"Sure you weren't Rae." Cyborg said laughing. They all walked to the common room, all of them hoping their team had won.

In the Common Room…

"Haha, yes losers!" Speedy said dancing. In fact, all the boys were dancing, it was quite disturbing.

"Whatever." All girls said rolling their eyes.

"Oh come on, don't be sad! There's still one more round for you guys to lose!" Cyborg said.

All of a sudden, all of the girls smirked, making all the boys pale.

"Why are you guys smiling?" Kid Flash gulped. This couldn't be good.

"Yeah, losers the thought of serving the sexist men on Earth, finally occur to you?" Beast Boy said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Nope." Bumblebee said.

"It's five o'clock." Said Argent, completely calm. Too calm for losing with the stakes.

"So?" Jericho signed.

Raven, who understood sign language, said, "You had three hours to find us. All of us." All of the boys looked around, confused. Then it hit them like an eighteen wheeler.

"Terra!" They all exclaimed, then turned to Beast Boy with murderous looks.

"Beast Boy," Aqualad said in a dangerously calm voice, oh yeah, Beast Boy was dead. "Didn't you and Jericho find Kole and Terra?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy said, looking like he was about to piss, which was understandable, considering the situation he was in. I mean, 8 super- powered teenagers pissed as hell at you? Doesn't look so good for our little shape- shifter, now does it?

"Then what happened?" Aqualad continued, his tone still completely calm.

"I guess I forgot to actually tag her." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head.

"You what!?" All boys simultaneously said.

"What's the matter boys, the thought of serving the sexist women on Earth overwhelm you?" Raven said, patting Aqualad on the back, as she exited with the rest of the laughing girls to go tell Terra the good news.

"Beast Boy!" All boys yelled. Oh yeah, Beast Boy ran like Hell.

* * *

Ok so next time, the boys hide. Remember this is a five part story. Don't forget little old me likes reviews!


	6. Hide and Go Seek: The Boys Hide

Don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

"Oh my gosh! There is NO way the girls will come look for us here!" Kid Flash whispered to Aqualad.

_Flashback_

_"We need to hide somewhere that the girls would never dare to look for us." Kid Flash whispered to Aqualad. The two had decided to hide together when the boys all picked their partners._

_"Beast Boy's room!" Aqualad exclaimed. The two boys sprinted to their green friend's room._

_End Flashback_

"I know, we are SO going to win and then the girls will have to do everything we say!" The two boys fist bumped. All of a sudden the door opened, revealing a five dollar bill. Now, Aqualad was smart enough to see this was a trap. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Kid Flash. He sprinted and followed it out of the room before Aqualad could do anything. Aqualad did not see Kid Flash for the rest of the game.

"Idiot!" Aqualad muttered under his breath. All he had to do was stay in this room and he would win for his team. How hard could that be?

With Cyborg and Jericho…

"We so got this man!" Cyborg exclaimed.

_Flashback_

_"Alright, let's all pick partners to hide with." Speedy said._

_Cyborg immediately grabbed the mute boy's arm. Silence. This would be TOO easy._

_End Flashback_

So far Cyborg was right. Unfortunately, he had jinxed himself. They were simply sitting in the T- Car hiding. I mean, one of them was silent, they didn't exactly need the most intricate hiding place. Plus, the girls had to tag them to win. How could they do that in a locked car? All of a sudden, Cyborg saw Bumblebee walk up to the car, and he smirked. She pulled on the door handle, she couldn't get in! She tried that for fifteen minutes when all of a sudden, she pulled out a knife and began to scratch the paint. Cyborg immediately opened the door and was tagged. Kole jumped in the car and tagged Jericho.

"How hard is it to get tagged when you're partner can't make any noise?" Bumblebee asked, choking back a laugh.

Let's just say Speedy and Harold had a disagreement about whether to hide in the weight room or in the oven and when the girls turned around after counting, they got tagged…

With Hotspot and Beast Boy…

Only one thought was going through Hotspot's head, murder.

_Flashback_

_Hotspot had finally used the bathroom after 9 hours of missions. Let's just say, he felt refreshed. As he walked into the common room, all the guys were giving him sorrowful looks._

_"What?" He stopped._

_"We chose partners…" Aqualad said uneasily. Aqualad was never uneasy. Something was really wrong._

_"No… Don't tell me…" All the boys nodded._

_"Howdy Partner." Beast Boy._

_End Flashback_

"… orange you glad I didn't say banana?" Beast Boy burst out laughing. Of course their hiding spot was a crammed kitchen cabinet. Oh how nice it would be to wrap his hands around that throat and shut him up once and for all…

"Found you!" Terra exclaimed with Argent beside her.

"Thank God!" Hotspot exclaimed and ran to the common room to get away from Beast Boy.

"Hey wait partner! I have more jokes!" Beast Boy ran after Hotspot.

"Raven will be happy that he's bugging someone else." Argent said, and she and Terra burst out laughing.

With Aqualad, Jinx, and Raven…

"We've tried everything to get him out!" Raven exclaimed to Jinx. They had five minutes left to get Aqualad out of Beast Boy's room.

"Not everything…" Jinx said, smirking. Raven did not like that look at all…

Aqualad was pleased. He had beat Raven and Jinx. Every time they tried to get him out, he had stayed. The door slid open a tiny bit to reveal Raven in a bikini. Aqualad gulped. Shit. He looked at his watch. One minute Aqualad, just one minute… Raven began to play with her hair. Damn she was cute. Shit! Be strong Aqualad. You can do this. After what seemed like an hour, the clock rang, signaling that the girl's time was up.

"No!" Raven screamed. Her and Jinx ran to meet up with the girls. All the boys ran up to Aqualad.

"Man, that must have taken all the will power in you!" Harold exclaimed.

"You have no idea." Aqualad said.

"Wait, this means the girls have one and we have one. What now?" Kid Flash asked.

Cyborg turned around, "Tie Breaker."

* * *

Ooooh, what's the tie breaker?! Remember, I like reviews! Ok, so no more daily updates on ANY of my stories. Below is the new update schedule. It is also on my profile.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

The Sleepover

The Ghost Story: Titans Style

The Perfect Life

Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday

The Great Change

Just to See Her

Forever


	7. Hide and Go Seek: The Tiebreaker

I don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

"What?!" Raven half screamed.

"You heard me right." Cyborg said.

_Flashback_

_"Alright, how do you want to lose gentlemen?" Raven asked._

_"Well, we intend to kick your asses in the most awesome tiebreaker ever." Cyborg said. Everybody leaned forward in anticipation._

_"A waffle eating contest!"_

_End Flashback_

"What the hell Cy?!" Jinx screamed.

"Yeah! There is no way we're doing that! A. Because it's stupid and B. Because you guys have Cyborg who can eat like 5 cows and boys just generally eat more!" Terra yelled.

"It's alright, we get if you little girls are scared of us burly men." Speedy said. Now, the girls did not have oversized egos like the boys, but let's just say you do NOT make fun of girls when talking to them.

"Oh, it is SO on!" Raven yelled. All the girls nodded. The boys left the common room. The girls all turned to each other.

"What are we going to do?!" Terra screamed.

"Yeah, we're SO screwed! They have Cyborg who eats like 8 meat lovers pizzas for SNACK!" Kole yelled. While those two girls were rambling on and on about how screwed they were, Jinx and Argent were curled up in a ball on the floor whimpering something about the consequences of losing the bet. Raven and Bumblebee looked over the mess. Then, Raven whispered something in Bumblebee's ear. Bumblebee smirked.

"Hey guys, listen up." She said. The other girls continued with their freaking out.

"SHUT UP!" Bumblebee screamed. All girls turned towards her with desperate looks.

Bumblebee smirked, "Raven has a plan."

The next day in the kitchen…

Dozens and dozens of waffles made the day before, courtesy of Cyborg, were laid on the counter. All the Titans sat ready to devour them.

"You ready?" Cyborg asked. Everyone nodded.

"3" They picked up their forks.

"2" Some of the Titans began to drool.

"1" Cyborg screamed and the Titans dove in. All of a sudden, every boy stopped eating and spit out the waffles.

"What the hell?!" Aqualad yelled.

"What's wrong with the waffles?! I just made them last night, so why do they taste so awful…" Then it hit Cyborg. He turned towards the girls with a murderous look.

"You switched my waffles with tofu waffles, didn't you?" He said dead serious. The girls smirked. If there was anything that the girls had learned after five years of living with Titans boys was that them+ tofu= a nono.

Raven leaned back and said, "Whatever are you talking about Cyborg?"

"Yeah, we would never do anything like that." Terra said looking very falsely innocent.

"AKA we don't have any proof, so there's nothing we can do, but lose." Said Harold very sullenly.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where's Beast Boy?!" Aqualad said. All the boy's expression brightened. For once, Beast Boy could save them!

"Oh, we forgot to tell you! Beast Boy had a little…" Raven paused seemingly searching for the words "…accident." She finished. All the boys stared in horror. By this time, Kole had eaten a waffle.

Bumblebee spoke up, "Looks like we have one waffle and you have…" Bumblebee paused, fake looking around the plates, "none." She finished.

The girls walked out and Terra turned, "It's okay boys we get it. You burly men were scared of a bunch of little girls." She left the boys to sit there and think about what their next week of servitude for the girls would be like. They all reached the same conclusion. Not good.

* * *

Awww poor boys… I wonder what the girls will do? Okay, so I just want to specify. If Robin and Starfire are not specifically mentioned in a story, they're not in it! Remember, I like reviews!


	8. Hide and Go Seek: The Boys Lost

Don't Own the Teen Titans!

* * *

With Speedy and Harold…

"Ugggh! I hate this!" Harold exclaimed.

_Flashback_

_"Alright, we have decided to let you two off easy." Argent said. Argent and Raven were currently telling Speedy and Harold about their form of torture for losing the bet. Harold and Speedy let out a breath of relief._

_"You guys just have to steal Jinx's bra." Speedy and Harold gulped. This could take a very dangerous turn if they got caught._

_End Flashback_

"Hey, as long as we don't get caught we'll be fine. Besides, it's better than any other crap that they're making the other guys do." Speedy was keeping an eye on Jinx's door, waiting for her to leave. Eventually, her and Kid Flash who was going to be her personal servant for the day, left. Speedy and Harold snuck into her room.

"Got it!" Speedy exclaimed. He and Harold fist- bumped. They were almost out clear…

"I'll be right back, I just have to grab something…" Jinx stopped as soon as she saw Speedy and Harold. Now, if this weren't a life or death situation, this scene would have been pretty funny. Speedy and Harold were frozen on the ground looking up at Jinx as if they were going to piss any second now. Jinx however stood still, clearly still to shocked to commence killing the boys. Then, her eyes began to glow pink and the boys took off running.

With Argent and Hotspot…

"Do I have to?" Hotspot asked Argent. She nodded. He walked into the grocery store and made sure that a lot of the shoppers saw and recognized him. Then he walked to THAT section. He picked up a bag of diapers and headed to the register. Nobody said anything, just stared at him in shock. He walked out of the store and towards Argent. Just as he was about to reach her…

"Hey, you're Hotspot from the Teen Titans aren't you?!" A girl screamed.

Stupid Argent. He had to talk to the girl, it was part of the deal. "Yep."

"Wow! So what are you buying?" She asked. She was actually pretty. Crap. He was about to look like a complete idiot in front of a very pretty girl.

Hotspot replied, "Diapers."

"For your kid, that's so sweet." She asked innocently.

"Nope. For myself." He said and walked away. The girl stared at his retreating form. Argent burst out laughing.

"Happy now?" He asked, rather ticked.

"Aw, don't be so mad. I still love you." Argent kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

"Love me?" It took Hotspot some time to process what she had just said and ran off after her.

With KF and Jinx (after Jinx had finished with Speedy and Harold)…

"I'm bored. Go get one of Starfire's dishes out of the fridge." Jinx commanded KF. He gulped. This could not be good. He went over, grabbed one, and brought it over to Jinx. He handed her a fork.

"Oh, I'm not going to eat it. You are." Jinx smirked. Kid Flash stared at her in horror.

"But, Jinx I might not make it!" He pleaded to the sorceress.

"I'll be sure that you have a nice funeral." Jinx said. Kid Flash stared at the "food" for several minutes, and then took a bite. He immediately ran to the bathroom. Jinx came in as he was puking. She leaned next to him.

"Here, let me help you." She said. She rubbed his back and when he was done, she kissed his forehead.

"Better?" He nodded. Oh yeah, WAY better.

With Kole and Jericho…

"No way!" Jericho signed.

"You have to." Kole simply said. Jericho walked over to Beast Boy and asked him to play a song. Beast Boy happily agreed and began to play. It sounded like something was dying. Jericho watched in horror. His poor guitar! Kole rested her head on his chest.

"Hey, at least I have you to myself for once." Kole said. Jericho smiled, maybe this wasn't so bad.

With Terra and Beast Boy…

After Beast Boy finished his little… performance, he walked to Terra's room to see what form of torture awaited him. He knocked on the door. She answered.

"Hey BB! You ready?" She asked innocently. This could not be good. He nodded. They began walking to town. Beast Boy gasped in horror at what he saw.

"Welcome to the Jump City Meat Festival Beast Boy!" Terra screamed. He stood there staring for at least ten mintues.

"Earth to Beast Boy." No response. Suddenly, Terra had an idea. She kissed him, and ran off into the festival. Beast Boy was even more shocked, but recovered. Maybe, he could stand one day in there… He ran after Terra.

With Cyborg and Bumblebee…

"No!" Cyborg stood, arms spread out in front of his "baby".

"Sorry Sparky, but it's part of the deal." Bumblebee snatched the keys and got into the T- Car. She took off full speed into the city. Cyborg looked at the car in terror. He tried to calm himself. After all, how much damage could she do? After an hour or so, he saw Bumblebee walking back to the tower.

"Where's the car?" Cyborg asked slowly.

"Crashed it." Bumblebee shrugged.

"You WHAT?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Relax, I'll make it up to you." Bumblebee said calmly. Just as Cyborg was about to ask how, Bumblebee silenced him with her lips.

"Do you forgive me?" Bumblebee asked. Cyborg nodded dumbly. He would yell at her about the car later.

With Raven and Aqualad…

"So, what do I have to do?" Aqualad asked.

"It involves a girl." Raven replied.

"What kind of girl?" Aqualad asked suspiciously. This could go very badly very easily.

"Oh, she's horrible and bitchy." Raven said and walked closer to him.

"And what would I be doing with this horrible and bitchy girl?" Raven rolled her eyes. How could he not catch on?! Damn, he's really bad at this isn't he.

"Hmmm, I don't know maybe dinner and a movie?" Raven said, hoping that the boy would finally gain a brain. She got the right reaction when his face had a shocked expression, but apparently his face, mouth and brain weren't in communication because his next words were not by any means what she wanted.

"Raven, I'm NOT going on a date with Kitten!" He screamed. Raven finally gave up.

"Ugh, you moron! I was talking about me!" She yelled and stormed off. Aqualad stared in shock at her retreating figure. An hour later, Raven heard a knock at her door. She opened it, and saw no one. Just as she was about to close the door she saw a note on the floor. She read it.

_Meet me at the park? It involves a clueless moron, and sandwiches._

Raven smiled, and flew to the park.

The Next Day…

All the Titans (minus Starfire and Robin) were gathered in the common room.

"No way! I'm telling you Cinderblock got away because of you guys!" Speedy yelled in a body cast after messing with Jinx the other day. All the guys were gathered on one side of the room, and their now girlfriends on the other.

"You guys were playing rock, paper, scissors while he was running out of the jail! We were taking all the other villains!" Raven yelled.

"Extreme Duck- Duck- Goose?" Cyborg asked, rubbing his hands together.

"It's on." Jinx replied. And they were at it again.

* * *

Oh, Titans! Do you ever learn? Stay tuned for the next story! Okay, so no one was together until this chapter! Just letting you know! Remember to review!


	9. The Contest Begins

Don't Own the Teen Titans…

* * *

"All rights, Titans GO!" Cyborg boomed.

All the boys sprang into action. Now, what were our dear Titan boys doing, you ask? Perhaps a flashback will help.

_Flashback_

_"I'm so bored…" Speedy whined._

_Suddenly, Beast Boy's face lit up. Not good._

_"Duuudes… I have an idea."_

_Now normally, the guys would totally ignore BB, but they were so bored that they decided to listen to the green boy. First mistake._

_"What?" Cyborg spat venomously._

_"We should have a contest…" This caught the guy's attention._

_"Continue." Aqualad said._

_"We should see who can steal the most girl's bras!" Beast Boy yelled enthusiastically._

_Aqualad, Harold, Jericho and Cyborg, being the only four boys with some semblance of a brain and seemingly no suicidal tendencies, immediately disapproved of the idea._

_"No way BB!" Harold yelled._

_Now, you think Speedy would have learned his lesson after the last time or for that matter that the boys would get tired of stealing the girl's bras, but, unfortunately, our dear Titans boys never learn, do they?_

_"It's okay. We get it. You're scared of a bunch of girls." Speedy smirked, he knew he had just gotten them. Aqualad, Cyborg, Jericho, and Harold looked at each other and nodded._

_"Alright." Aqualad said._

_"Okay. Here's how we'll do it ya'll." Cyborg started. "There's eight of us, and six girls. We'll split up into two teams. Jericho, Harold, Aqualad and I will be on one. The rest on the other. Team with the most wins." He finished._

_"Okay, but what do the losers have to do?" Beast Boy asked. All the boys thought about this._

_All of a sudden Aqualad smirked, "They have to eat all of Starfire's food from the fridge." All the guys stared in horror and then smiled._

_"You're on." Beast Boy rubbed his hands together._

_End Flashback_

And, that is how some of our dear Titans guys got stuck in a very sticky situation.

To be continued…

* * *

Okay, there's only one more part to this story. It's not like the last one, okay!? Remember to review!


	10. Lesson Learned

Don't Own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_"We should see who can steal the most girl's bras!" Beast Boy yelled enthusiastically._

_"Okay, but what do the losers have to do?" Beast Boy asked. All the boys thought about this._

_All of a sudden Aqualad smirked, "They have to eat all of Starfire's food from the fridge." All the guys stared in horror and then smiled._

_"You're on." Beast Boy rubbed his hands together._

With Jericho and Kole…

"Want to go for a walk in the park?" Jericho signed. He had to get it or his team would most likely mangle him.

"Sure! Just let me go get ready really quick!" Kole exclaimed and ran off. He quickly ran over to her dresser and searched the drawer. Finally, he found one and shoved it in his guitar case. Boy was he glad that his girlfriend was so naïve.

Kole emerged from the bathroom, "Ready to go?" He nodded.

**Team Meat: One, Team Tofu: None (Yes, Cyborg and Beast Boy picked the team names…)**

With Beast Boy and Terra…

"Hey Terra!" Beast Boy yelled at Terra from across the hall.

"Yeah BB?" Terra asked her boyfriend. Now, I think we can all agree that Beast Boy had the best method to get Terra's bra.

"Can I have one of your bras?!" In less than a second Beast Boy was hit with a boulder and flying out of a tower window.

"Wow! Now I know why Raven likes to do that so much!" Terra said cheerily and skipped down the hall.

**Team Meat: One, Team Tofu: None**

With Argent and Hotspot…

Hotspot and Argent were sitting in her room watching Wicked Scary 2. Hotspot's plan was brilliant! He had spent an hour thinking it up and it was foolproof. The monster began approaching the girl in the movie, and Argent automatically hid in his chest.

"Shhh, baby it's okay." He said

He quickly reached over to the dresser and pulled a bra out. He hid it behind his back. Yes!

**Team Meat: One, Team Tofu: One**

With Harold…

Harold was sneaking down the hall to Starfire's room. Well, what was the poor guy supposed to do?! All the other guys were going to try to take one from their girlfriends. Anyways, he was sneaking down the hall to Starfire's room when all of a sudden,

BAM!

"Ow! Harold, what the heck?!" Speedy screamed.

"Um, I was just…" Harold tried to come up with an excuse.

"You're trying to steal a bra from Starfire too." Harold nodded. The two boys raced to get in the room. Speedy got there first. He was almost to the dresser…

"SSSSSSSSSS!"

Speedy fell backwards. Harold ran in and began to laugh. Speedy was cornered by a very angry Silky. Silky turned to Harold, and hissed at him. Both boys ran out of the room, screaming like little girls. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for two of the world's greatest heroes!

**Team Meat: One, Team Tofu: One**

With Cyborg and Bumblebee…

"Hey Bee!" Cyborg said unsurely.

"Yeah Sparky?" She replied to her boyfriend.

"Beast Boy stole your diary!" Cyborg lied. This was a huge chance. Bee might not even have a diary!

"That little!" Bumblebee yelled and ran off to Beast Boy's room. Cyborg smirked and ran off to Bumblebee's room, while Bumblebee harassed Beast Boy.

**Team Meat: Two, Team Tofu: One**

With Kid Flash and Jinx…

"Jinxy!" Kid Flash called out to his girlfriend.

"Do not call me that!" Her voice replied warningly.

"Look, it's a REALLY hot guy!" Even Jinx couldn't resist this temptation. Kid Flash raced off. In a matter of less than a second he had gotten the bra, stored it in his room, and returned to the common room before Jinx turned around.

"I don't see him." Jinx stared at her boyfriend confused.

"He's right here!" KF said, pointing to himself. Jinx rolled her eyes and walked away. He had made it out safe!

**Team Meat: Two, Team Tofu: Two**

"Hey Rae." Aqualad walked into Raven's room.

"I am not giving you a bra." Raven said, not even turning away from the movie she was watching in her room.

Aqualad sighed, "How'd you know?"

"You think the other girls wouldn't notice they were each missing a bra AND Beast Boy just blatantly asked Terra for one." Aqualad mentally laughed at this. Did the boy have any brain cells?

"Hmmm. Maybe I'll just have to take it forcibly then." Aqualad said.

"What do you.." She was cut off by a huge ball of water dropping on her. She turned towards the doorway. Aqualad had one of her bras!

"Love ya sweetie!" He called. Raven growled and chased after him. Even though Team Meat had won, every boy ended up in the hospital and they all agreed: No more stealing the girl's bras.

* * *

Remember to review!


	11. Truth or Dare: The Beginning

Don't Own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Okay, thank you to a guest for the following idea! Seriously, I was going through a major block, and I was going to take a break on this! So, thank you! Oh, side note: Guys and girls not together yet in this one or the next few!

Argent, Terra, Kole, Raven, Bumblebee, and Jinx were all circled up in the common room. The boys were going to the East Tower to repair it after Mumbo's latest attack. Of course, after the whole Wicked Scary incident from last time, the girls had become smart enough to check the tower for the boys. They found nothing and decided it was safe.

"Hmmmm… What are we going to do?" Terra asked. All the girls thought about it for a minute. Kole's face lit up.

"Truth or dare!" She exclaimed.

"I'm game!" Terra said.

"Same!" Bumblebee yelled out.

"Sounds like fun!" Argent exclaimed.

"Why not?" Jinx said. Everyone looked at Raven.

"Ugh! Fine!" She exclaimed. Peer pressure will always get you in the end…

"Okay, okay who wants to go first?" Jinx asked.

"I will!" Exclaimed Argent.

She thought for a moment, "Jinx, truth or dare?"

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry this is so short, but it's just the beginning! There will be many parts to this story! I only had ten minutes to write this because of school! I'm really sorry!


	12. Truth or Dare: Jinx's Turn

Do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"Jinx, truth or dare?"_

Jinx thought for a moment. Now, Jinx being Jinx, had to choose dare.

"Dare." Argent smirked.

"I dare you to call KF and tell him that you absolutely adore him and you watch him in his sleep!" All the girls in the common room except Jinx burst out laughing.

"No way in hell am I going to do that! The little smartass does not need anyone to feed his already oversized ego!" Jinx screamed.

"It's that or you have to do the truth and the dare." Terra said. Jinx gave her a death glare.

"Fine." She pulled out her communicator. Kid Flash picked up.

"Hey Jinxie! What's up sugar?" Jinx visibly twitched. The other girls were barely holding in their laughter.

"I just called to tell you that…" She was having trouble saying it.

"What is it hottie?" Jinx was appalled. She wasn't even his girlfriend.

"I adore you and I'm so obsessed with you that I watch you in your sleep!" Jinx yelled and hung up. The girls could no longer contain their laughter. After about thirty minutes of hysterical laughing, they all circled up again.

"My turn." Jinx said perfectly calm. All the girl's faces paled. Maybe they shouldn't have laughed as much…

"Terra, truth or dare?"

* * *

Uh oh! Poor Terra! Okay, sorry about the shortness! I'm just getting slammed with homework! Remember to review!


	13. Truth or Dare: Terra's Turn

Don't Own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"My turn." Jinx said perfectly calm. All the girl's faces paled. Maybe they shouldn't have laughed as much…_

_"Terra, truth or dare?"_

"Uuuum…" Terra didn't know what to do. I mean this was Jinx! She was screwed either way! She decided to take the path where she might end up with a tad of her pride intact.

"Truth." Jinx's face lit up. This could not be good.

"Have you and Beast Boy made out yet?" She smirked. Terra immediately panicked. What was she supposed to tell them? Beast Boy had gone around bragging to EVERYONE about how he was the first Titan guy to make out with a girl!

"Of course! You guys have all seen us kiss!" Terra said, avoiding the question.

"I didn't say kiss…" Terra really hated Jinx.

"Do I have to?"

"It's that or you have to do the truth and the dare." Jinx said mocking Terra. Terra gave her a death glare.

"Fine! We haven't made out alright?! Beast Boy isn't ready! He lied!" Terra immediately clasped her hands over her mouth, as soon as she realized what she had said. All the girls burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's going to be great blackmail against Beast Boy!" Kole said, calming down. Terra immediately panicked. Beast Boy would kill her if Kole told the guys this!

"Okay Terra your turn!" Raven said.

Terra smirked, "Kole, truth or dare?"

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I'm getting slammed with homework! Please forgive me! Remember to review!


	14. Truth or Dare: Kole's Turn

Don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_"Okay Terra your turn!" Raven said._

_Terra smirked, "Kole, truth or dare?"_

Kole gulped. "Um truth." Terra thought for a moment. She hated this game. She was never good at it. Then it hit her.

"Is it true that last Friday, you and Jericho…" Terra started.

"Terra please! Be quiet!" Kole pleaded.

"…replaced Cyborg's meat lovers pizza with a veggie one?" Terra finished. Everybody stared at Terra confused.

"I'm sorry okay?! I've never done anything wrong! Cyborg just gave BB Jericho's guitar so he could play it, and then asked me to help him get back at Cy!" Kole yelled.

"Girl, why would you do that? You know how serious Sparky is about his meat!" Bumblebee exclaimed trying to hold back a laugh. Kole was freaked out about this? Man, she was a goody goody!

"B use ve ush Je.." Kole muttered.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I have a crush on Jericho alright?!" Kole screamed. All the girls smirked.

"My work here is done! I would think twice before you tell anyone about BB!" Terra said in the friendliest way possible when saying something like this.

"Fine! Whatever! My turn." Kole looked around the circle, trying to pick her victim.

"Argent, truth or dare?"

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Still getting slammed with homework! Remember to review! For those of you who read the Great Change, there is a poll about what should happen next on my profile! VOTE!


	15. Truth or Dare: Argent's Turn

Do not own Teen Titans!

* * *

Thanks to Bea for the idea of the whole truth or dare thing!

_"Argent, truth or dare?"_

"Dare." Argent smirked. She was no chicken and besides this was Kole! She was a goody goody! How bad could this be?!

Kole thought for a minute. She needed to do something really bad. "I dare you to…"

"You dare me to?"

"I dare you to…" Kole's face lit up all of a sudden.

"I dare you to call Hotspot and offer him a lap dance!" Argent was taken back. Just as she was about to reply, Kole continued.

"And, then tell him YOU"LL pay him to give him one!" All the girls stared at her in shock. Kole never did anything mean! To anyone! Then, they all began laughing.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kole?" Bumblebee said in between laughs.

"That is priceless!" Raven said, still holding her stomach from laughing. Boy, was she glad that her powers didn't go haywire whenever she showed emotion anymore!

Argent sighed, and picked up her communicator. Hotspot's face popped on the screen.

"Argent?! Everything okay?!" Hotspot said.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Argent said nervously. The other girls looked at her expectantly.

"I was just wondering…" Argent started.

"Wondering what?" Hotspot asked.

"If I could give you a lap dance?" Argent said, trying to hold in her puke.

"Uuuum… You sure you're okay?" Hotspot said startled.

"Please! I'll pay you!" Argent said. The other girls were about to die of laughter.

"You don't have to! I want one!" Hotspot said. Argent almost passed out.

"I-I You asshole!" Argent said and slammed her communicator shut. The rest of the girls could no longer contain their laughter.

"That was the funniest one yet!" Raven said after they were all done laughing.

Argent was so embarrassed and the only way to fix that was to embarrass someone else even more, "Bumblebee, truth or dare?"

* * *

Poor Bumblebee… Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had a lot of homework! Oh, and sorry it's so short! Homework! Remember to review!

*IMPOTANT NOTE TO THE READERS OF THE GHOST STORY: TITANS STYLE*

Tomorrow, two chapters will be posted! Sorry, my co- writer is busy today and I was yesterday!


	16. Truth or Dare: Bumblebee's Turn

Don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_Argent was so embarrassed and the only way to fix that was to embarrass someone else even more, "Bumblebee, truth or dare?"_

Bumblebee was unfazed by Argent's smirk, "Truth."

Argent thought for a moment, "Is it true that you were the one who totaled the T-car last week?"

Bumblebee's eyes widened and she gulped. No one messed with the T-car… "I am not answering that…" She said looking at Argent suspiciously.

"Fine! Now you have to do a truth and dare!" Argent and the other girls smirked.

"Wait! I'll answer it!" Bumblebee yelled quickly.

"Too late! Now, I'll ask again: is it true that you were the one who totaled the T-car last week?" Argent smiled.

Bumblebee sighed, "Yes."

"Was that so hard?" Argent smirked, "Now I dare you to call up Cy and beg him to forgive you for being a bad bad girl."

Bumblebee was about to argue when Jinx held up her hand, "You know you're going to have to do it no matter what, right?

"Fine." She picked up her communicator and dialed Cyborg.

"Hey Bee! What's up?!" He said cheerily.

"Um, Sparky, I was the one who totaled the T-car!" Bumblebee said.

"You what?!" Cyborg's face turned red with anger.

"Please forgive me baby. I've been a bad bad girl.." Bumblebee purred seductively.

"You okay Bee? Do you need me to come to the Tower?" Cyborg asked concerned.

"I'm fine! Bye Sparky!" Bumblebee hung up and all the girls burst out laughing except Raven. She realized the doom had just fallen upon her: she was next.

"Raven truth or dare?"

* * *

Remember to review!


	17. Truth or Dare: Raven's Turn

Don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"Raven truth or dare?"_

Raven looked around nervously, oh well! She had to do it anyways, "Dare."

Bumblebee's smirk was too big for Raven to maintain her coolness, "I dare you to call Kitten and show her a pic of Aqualad, then tell her you'll set her up on a date with him. No charge." Bumblebee said before Raven could say something.

"Fine. Not that bad!" Raven shrugged. Bumblebee stopped her,

"And then you have to call up Aqualad and tell him you set up a blind date for him with a really pretty girl!" Bumblebee and the others girls laughed really hard at this while Raven's face turned completely calm. Oh yeah, she was seething. Kole, Argent, and Jinx immediately shut up, but Bumblebee kept laughing, marveling at her dare. Finally she realized no one else was laughing.

"Uh guys…" Bumblebee practically squeaked. Nobody helped her out. They would not risk facing Raven's wrath. Raven simply smiled rather scarily, got up, and walked to the computer.

She dialed in a few numbers and Kitten's face appeared on the screen, "Robbie poo, is this you cal" She stopped when she saw Raven. "What do you want?!" She spat into the screen.

"I want to tell you that I have a hot guy for you." Raven pulled up a picture of Aqualad. "His name's Aqualad."

Kitten eyed Raven suspiciously, "He's actually hot. Why are you helping me?"

"Because…"Raven searched for an excuse, "I hate him! Anyways, I'll tell him to meet you for a date at the park on Saturday night." Kitten apparently bought this and hung up.

Raven sighed and picked up her communicator. Jealousy was practically eating her alive. Aqualad picked up.

"Hey." She said rather grouchy.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Aqualad asked.

"Nothing. Anyways, I set up this date for you on Saturday night with a really pretty girl." At this last part Raven glared at Bumblebee who was choking in laughter.

"Um, actually, I was hoping you'd go on a date with me Saturday night?" Aqualad said nervously.

Raven looked at him in shock and then answered, "Sure. I'd love to!" She smirked at Bee.

"Kay see you then!" Aqualad hung up. Raven turned to the girls.

"Bumblebee." She said, her tone deadly.

"Yes?" Bumblebee squeaked.

"You're so dead." With this Bumblebee took off with Raven hot on her tail. Little did the girls know that they were being watched…

* * *

Don't worry the story's not going to drama! Remember to review!


	18. Truth or Dare: Surprise!

Do not own the Teen Titans!

This is the last part of the truth or dare thing! One last thank you to Bea! She gave me a great idea in the middle of writer's block! So guess what?! I'm stuck again! Help me out guys! PM me more brilliant ideas or leave them in the reviews! I'm begging! Oh, and note for this chapter: Remember I said in the beginning that Red X joined the Titans? That's true! Oh, and one last thing! Thanks DarkSecretsofLife! One of your reviews gave me this idea! See, you guys give me great ideas!

* * *

_"You're so dead." With this Bumblebee took off with Raven hot on her tail. Little did the girls know that they were being watched…_

Down in a room deep beneath Titans tower, "Dude you are so awesome!" Speedy high- fived Red X. They had watched the whole game of truth or dare on his surveillance cameras.

"I don't know if I should be concerned. After all you used to be a villain, and you have a surveillance room of the Tower below it…" Harold said, and then shrugged, "Eh, oh well!"

"I can't believe Terra TOLD them that I didn't kiss her after I spent a month bragging about how I did!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You think that's bad?! Jinx thinks it's gross that I think she's hot! How the hell am I going to get her to date me at this point?" Kid Flash yelled.

"Okay, seriously?! Jinx likes you! You have nothing to be worried about KF!" Hotspot yelled, "Argent probably thinks I'm a horny moron now!" Him, Beast Boy, and KF began arguing over each other.

"How can YOU ALL THINK THAT IS BAD?" Cyborg yelled so loud that the arguing boys turned and stared at him.

"BUMBLEBEE CRASHED MY BABY!" Cyborg finished. All the boys stared at him for another minute before Aqualad spoke up.

"You guys think you got it bad?" He asked.

"What are you talking about Aqualad? You got the girl you like to go on a date with you!" Beast Boy said scornfully.

"Yeah, but she almost set me up on a date with Kitten." Aqualad said completely calm. All the boys were silent. They could not beat this.

"Surveillance room, really?" A voice said from behind the room. They almost pissed when they saw who it was.

"You know next time, you may not want to tell Jericho. After all, he told us EVERYTHING!" Raven spat. Her and the rest of the girls were standing there, ready to kill the guys.

All the boys gulped. Oh yeah, they did not like Jericho.

"You have 5 seconds." Raven said. All the guys except Aqualad took off.

"Are we still on for Saturday?" He asked Raven. She nodded, and he ran for his life.

Let's just say the boys learned yet another lesson the hard way this day, and the girls learned that they need to get better at checking the tower for the guys.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Homework! Remember to review and PM me or review about ideas! Thanks again to Bea and DarkSecretsofLife! By the way, I'm not feeling The Perfect Life anymore so the next chapter will be the last! Vote for the pairing of the new one on my profile okay? It'll probably be up on Monday!


	19. Stankball!

Do not own the Teen Titans…

Okay, I know you guys must not like to hear/read me talk/type, but thanks to a reviewer (it will not let me name her) for this idea! I'll also probably be using her other ideas in the future, just letting you guys know! Also thanks to Bea, yet again! I'm going to use one of her ideas in the next chapter! Keep telling me ideas! All you guys are brilliant with them!

* * *

Ugh, how had Raven gotten herself stuck in this? What is this you ask? Flashback time!

_Flashback_

_Beast Boy, Jinx, Kid Flash, Hotspot, Raven, Terra, Jericho and Bumblebee were sitting in the common room._

_"I'm boreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee d!" Beast Boy whined. You think that at least the guys in the room would have learned to just ignore him when he said that, but the boys never learn._

_"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Hotspot asked. Wow, this was not going down a good track._

_Beast Boy thought for a minute, then smirked; another sure sign that this would lead to disaster (and that some of the Titans would definitely end up with a few broken bones), "Hide-n-go-STANKBALL!" Beast Boy yelled._

_"Okay, so what are the rules?" Kid Flash asked._

_Beast Boy thought, and then answered, "Okay, so it's just like normal hide- n- go seek except in order to tag someone you have to hit them with the stankball! We'll split up into teams, one will hide. If the seeking team can't find all of the other team in two hours they lose!" All the Titans made disgusted expressions, hoping not to get hit with the ball._

_"Hotspot, Jinx, Jericho, and I will be on a team!" Beast Boy yelled delighted while the others groaned because they were stuck on BB's team. That left Bumblebee, Terra, Kid Flash, and Raven._

_Raven smirked, "Loser has to do the dishes, clean the tower, and do laundry duty for an entire month." All the Titans nodded mischievously._

_End Flashback_

Raven's team had decided to split into pairs. She was hiding with Terra in a storage closet, and Bumblebee and KF were hiding together. All of a sudden, Raven heard footsteps.

"Sh." She put her pointer finger to her lips, and Terra nodded.

"… was feeling crummy!" Beast Boy's high- pitched laugh rang through the tower.

"Haha…" She heard Hotspot's forced laugh. She had to admit that she felt bad for the poor guy. I mean first he got stuck with the changeling in hide- n- go- seek, now in stankball? Oh yeah, she felt REALLY bad for him. All of a sudden, Terra's communicator went off. Raven gave her a death glare. How could she have not turned it off?!

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Hotspot said and walked to the closet. He opened the door, and lo and behold there was Raven and Terra. Hotspot quickly hit Raven with a stankball before she could get away. Beast Boy ran over quickly and hit Terra as well.

"Wow, that a new perfume I smell there ladies?" Beast Boy asked. Hotspot didn't even look at BB before he started running. Man, if he would say that to the girls when they were pissed, he was either really suicidal or really stupid. Hotspot decided on the latter.

Meanwhile with Bumblebee and KF…

"They better not look here…" Bumblebee muttered. Her and Kid Flash were hiding in Jinx's room. It was brilliant, the sorceress would never think to look in her own room!

"Chill! They won't!" Kid Flash reassured her. He had been leaning backwards in a chair and all of a sudden it had fallen backwards. Bumblebee cringed and hoped that the seekers weren't close by. But, of course, fate would have none of that.

Jinx burst through the door, and two stankballs engulfed in pink energy hit Bumblebee and KF. Hard.

"You came into my room!" Jinx twitched. KF and Bumblebee gulped. They were trapped…

Let's just say Kid Flash, Bumblebee, and Beast Boy had not had a fun week…

* * *

One more thanks to the reviewer that gave me the idea (sorry for some reason it won't let me name you)! Remember to keep giving me ideas! Oh, and to vote on my profile about who Raven should be with in my next story! Review!

Just wanted to let you guys know that all day tomorrow (10/7/12), I'm going to take PMs about who Raven should be with in my next story! You can send as many as you want, so it's like unlimited voting and you can do it even if you've already voted in the poll! I'm going to tell you before hand that I'm only going to take the people listed below. Listed beside these people is the amount of votes they have in the polls, so if you want to sway the numbers, tomorrow's your day! Second place gets a story too!

IF YOU ARE A GUEST: Look for my most recent BB/Rae fic and review who you want her to be with!

Aqualad: 15

Red X: 13

Kyd Wykkyd: 11

Speedy: 10

Jericho: 8

BB: 6

Herald: 5

Robin: 5

KF: 1


	20. Scary Stories

Do not own the Teen Titans!

Thanks to Bea for this idea! All of you, feel free to keep PMing more! I've gotten some really good ones!

* * *

Argent, Terra, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Aqualad, Kole and Bumblebee were all sitting in the common room.

Just as all bad experiences for the Titans start, "I'm boreeeeeed!" Beast Boy whined.

"And what do we suggest you do?" *Sigh* Our dear Titans never learn, do they? Don't listen to Beast Boy when he says he's bored.

"I know what we should do…" Argent said creepily.

"What?" Bumblebee asked.

"Tell scary stories…" As Argent let out an evil laugh, lightning struck, and it started raining.

"Did anyone else…" Aqualad gestured at the storm. Everyone in the room nodded their heads simultaneously.

"So what do you guys say?!" Argent said excitedly.

"I don't know…" Kole said.

"I'm in." Cyborg said. A chorus of same here's were heard from the other Titans in the room. They looked at Kole expectantly.

She finally gave, "Ugh! Fine!" Everyone cheered and circled up. Cyborg turned off the lights, and Argent grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen. She sat down, and turned the flashlight on.

She began, "A couple years back, there was a girl who lived in this really old, creepy house. One day, a group of teenagers went to this house, but once they entered the doors locked behind them. The teens decided to split up into a bunch of groups, and check out the four floors of the house.

The group on the third floor split up again. Tara Markov was checking out rooms by herself when she came upon a room with a girl in it. The girl was playing with a doll with no head. She went to get her friends Gar, Emilio, and Marcos, but the girl was gone once they got back. Then they heard a thump, and turned. It was the doll's head.

The group on the fourth floor split up yet again. One of the teens, Jerry Smith, was forced to look all alone. All of a sudden he heard a groaning noise, when her turned he was scared out of his mind. It was a man who was holding his throat, while blood spewed out of it. Jerry ran for his life. He then saw a hand sticking out of a door, and he quickly grabbed it.

Later, Gar, Tara, Emilio, and Marcos met up with their friends on the fourth floor. Tara told everyone about her encounter with the girl. Another of the teens, Victor Stone suggest they go looking for Jerry since he hadn't met up with the group yet. So, Tara, Emilio, Marcos, and Jerry's girlfriend, Kaitlin Campbell went looking at the far end of the hall for them. Meanwhile, Vic, his girlfriend Karen Beecher, Tyrone Wilson, and Gar looked in another part of the hall. All of a sudden, Kole screamed. Jerry's severed head was lying on the ground. Tiny pieces of flesh and bone covered the room.

Everyone met up on the bottom floor. They were freaking out about Jerry. Finally, Richard Grayson, the leader of this group, decided it was time to leave. But, then he realized that his girlfriend, Kori Anders and Tyler Johnson weren't there. So him and the others went looking for them. Richard heard his friend Roy calling his name. He ran over, and saw Kori and Tyler's severed head. You could see all the veins sticking out of their necks, and their eyes were wide open, staring at them. Then a man began walking towards them. Half of him was missing, as if he had been torn in half. You could see the border of where his skin stopped.

The teens ran as fast as they could to the door, but when they reached it, it would not open. A girl offered to help them; it was the same girl Tara had seen. Apparently, the girl's name was Maria and she had been stuck in the house. She explained to them that there was a spell they needed to complete before they could get out. Eventually the teens completed it, and went home, taking Maria with them.

Once they reached their home, a large tower on an island, they all relaxed. Maria, and another one of the teens, Rachael Roth, were in the kitchen, Richard was in his room, and everyone else was on the roof playing basketball. Just as Garth, Rachael's crush, and Richard walked into the kitchen the lights went out. Garth, and Richard went to turn the lights back on, while Rachael went to investigate a noise coming from outside the kitchen. Maria remained in the kitchen. Garth and Richard found Karen, Emilio, and Tyrone's body scattered. Blood was everywhere. Rachael, on her quest to find the source of the noise, found Kaitlin and Marcos in little pieces of bone and flesh. Their heads were rolling all over the floor.

Eventually, all the teens met up in the main room of their home. They told each other of the deaths of their friends. Suddenly, Rachael realized Maria was all alone in the kitchen so she ran to get her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her friend, Wally asked what was the matter. Maria was standing over Terra's body with bones and fingernails stuck in between her fangs. The tower was still standing, and a new group of teens moved into it. A group of superhero teens. It's said that Maria still roams the halls, looking for her next meal."

Suddenly, three figures jumped out of the dark with saws in hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" All of the Titans screamed off of the top of their lungs.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on and Argent burst out laughing. The three figures were revealed to be Speedy, Jinx, and Raven. They burst out laughing as well.

"You- you should have seen the look on you faces!" Raven said, holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"It was priceless!" Argent exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes while laughing. Meanwhile Bumblebee was charging her stingers, Aqualad was pulling out water from the sink, Cyborg was charging his cannon, Kid Flash was cracking his knuckles, and Terra was lifting some heavy rocks from outside of the tower. Kole was the only one who wasn't attacking. She was so scared, that she could barely breath much less walk. Finally, Speedy, Raven, Argent, and Jinx realized that the other Titans were preparing to kill them.

"Um, I don't normally say this, but…" Raven started, "RUN!" The four took off with the other Titans in pursuit. That week Raven learned what it was like to be on the receiving end of the punishment.

* * *

Does the scary story seem familiar to any of you? Hmmm? Anyways, all of the names in the story coincide with the Titan's names (who's who can be found in my story High School Heartbreak)! Kudos to whoever can figure out the one who's not listed, Tyrone Wilson! Anyways, I know you're anxious for the results of the poll thing yesterday (Just kidding), so her they are:

Kyd Wykkyd: 10

Aqualad: 583

Red X: 2848

Herald: 1

KF: 1

BB: 10

Jericho: 2

Rorek: 30

Terra: 4


	21. Kitten's date!

I don't own the Titans!

Thanks to Juniper Night for the idea for this chapter! Come on guys, keep giving me ideas!

* * *

_"I dare you to call Kitten and show her a pic of Aqualad, then tell her you'll set her up on a date with him."_

_"What do you want?!" She spat into the screen._

_"I want to tell you that I have a hot guy for you." Raven pulled up a picture of Aqualad. "His name's Aqualad." _

_"Anyways, I'll tell him to meet you for a date at the park on Saturday night." _

_"Nothing. Anyways, I set up this date for you on Saturday night with a really pretty girl." At this last part Raven glared at Bumblebee who was choking in laughter._

_"Um, actually, I was hoping you'd go on a date with me Saturday night?" Aqualad said nervously._

With Kitten at the park on Saturday night…

"Ugh! Where is the hot guy Raven promised me?!" Kitten started twitching.

"Something wrong Kitten?" Jinx said, smirking behind her. Her and KF had just defeated Dr. Light, but when she saw Kitten they stopped.

"Yeah, you waiting for someone?" Kid Flash asked, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, Raven said that Aqualad was sick so she sent someone else… Um, this dude Mas Y Menos? Do you know who he is?" As Kitten finished, KF and Jinx had to use all of their will power not to burst out laughing. Mas y Menos! Man, Raven was brilliant!

"What?! Do you know him?! If you do, tell him to get his butt down here!" Kitten demanded.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about waiting for 'him' anymore…" Jinx pointed behind her. Kitten turned, and cringed at the sight of her "date". THEY were two little twins, holding out a bouquet of roses.

"Buenas noches, señorita!" Mas said.

"Hola Señorita!" Menos said and shoved Mas out of the way. The two began fighting, while a vein in Kitten's head throbbed.

"Well, you guys don't have too much fun now!" Kid Flash grabbed Jinx and ran to the tower. When there, the two teens burst out laughing. Raven, and Aqualad (who were home from their date) walked up to them.

Raven smirked, "I take it Kitten found her date." Jinx and Kid Flash nodded, laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Lots of homework! Review! Thanks again to Juniper Night!


	22. Raven's Definition of a Fig

I don't own the Teen Titans…

Guys, I NEED ideas! Please help!

That said, FORWARD!

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting in the common room.

"Hey Raven, what's a fig?" Beast Boy said all of a sudden. Just as Raven was about to reply, a brilliant idea popped into her head. Why not take advantage of Beast Boy's ignorance?

"Oh, Beast Boy trust me when I say you do not want to know!" Raven said.

"But- but I want to know!" Beast Boy whined. Raven smirked: this was going to be fun!

She leaned over, and whispered in his ear. Beast Boy paled when he heard Raven's definition of a fig.

"What- what?" Beast Boy whimpered.

Raven nodded, pretending to be completely serious. As she walked away, her shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

With Beast Boy, Speedy, and Red X in the training room…

"Hey guys, what's a fig?" Beast Boy randomly asked.

X raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking?"

"Because Raven gave me a definition, and I was just curious if she was right…" Red X and Speedy now had an idea of where this was going.

"And what was her definition?" Speedy asked the younger boy. BB leaned over, and whispered in X's ear, and then Speedy's. The two had trouble suppressing their laughter at what Raven had told BB a fig was. Man, she was good!

"Is it really, you know…." Beast Boy asked.

"Of course it is BB." X said completely seriously, and walked out of the room. As soon as he was in his room, he burst out laughing.

With Herald, Cyborg, and Beast Boy in the garage…

"What's a fig?" Beast Boy asked, worriedly. He hoped that Raven's definition wasn't true.

"That's not random at all BB…" Herald said.

"Look, Raven gave me this weird definition, Red and Speedy confirmed it, and I just want to know if it's true!"

Herald, and Cyborg caught on to the fact that this was a prank.

"And what did she tell you it was?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy leaned over to Cy and Herald and told them what Raven said. The boys had to choke in their laughter.

"Yep, that's what it is BB!" Herald exclaimed while him and Cyborg ran out.

With Beast Boy, Terra, Bumblebee, Jinx, and Argent in the kitchen…

"Hey girls, do you know what a fig is?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why?" Argent asked.

"Look, Raven gave me a really weird definition, and a few others said it was true. I just want to know if it is!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Okay, what'd she tell you?" Bumblebee asked. Beast Boy leaned over and whispered Raven's words to the girls. They barely held in their laughter.

"That is n-" Just as Argent was about to reveal the truth, Terra, Jinx, and Bumblebee put their hands on her mouth.

"She's right." Terra said, dead serious.

With Beast Boy and Kole…

"Kole, do you know what a fig is?" Beast Boy asked.

Kole, being naïve, and sweet answered him, "It's a fruit BB."

"Wait, it is?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Raven told me it was a sex toy! And the others said it was true!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Even Kole had to laugh at this. Then, it hit the boy: He had been pranked.

* * *

I know, weird… Review! AND PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!


	23. Red X Learns His Lesson

Don't own the Teen Titans!

Thank you Bea/stormiXbaby for this idea! You are awesome! Keep giving me ideas everyone!

* * *

With Raven, Terra, and Bumblebee in the common room…

"UGGGGGGGGGH!" Jinx burst into the common room.

"Um, what's up with you?" Raven asked.

Jinx turned around, revealing two yellow circles on her outfit where her butt cheeks were. Raven, Terra, and Bumblebee stared at her for a minute before they burst out laughing.

"What the hell happened?" Bumblebee asked in between laughs.

"What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?! I'll tell you what happened: Red X!" Jinx screamed. The other girls became serious.

"Seriously? Last week, he switched my tea bags with bags of a pure caffeine powder that he made!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah, and a couple days ago he put strawberry jam on my comb! It took forever to get out!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"What'd he do to you Terra?" Bumblebee asked.

"While I was sleeping on the couch, he poured honey into my belly button." All the girls shuddered.

"Gross." Raven said.

"Yeah, and I say we get a little payback." Jinx rubbed her hands evilly.

With Red X in his room…

All of a sudden Red X heard a knock at his door. He answered it, and found Terra standing in front of him.

"Hey hot stuff…" Terra purred, and put her hand on X's chest.

"Terra, are you okay?" X asked, worried.

All of a sudden, Terra stopped petting Red's chest, "Yeah, I'm fine!" She said and skipped away.

"Well that wasn't weird at all…" X said to himself and shut the door.

Later that day while Red X was in the training room…

"Hey X." Bumblebee said walking over to him.

"Hey Bee, what's up?" X asked, throwing another kick at the punching bag.

"Nothing. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to do something fun tonight…" Bumblebee looked at him seductively.

"Like what…?" X asked suspiciously.

Bumblebee moved her face very close to his, "Oh, I don't know… I just want to be with you." She pulled away, and smiled.

"Never mind! I think I'm going to go have some cookies!" Bumblebee walked out leaving X freaked out.

"Okay…" He said to himself.

With Red X on the roof…

Raven walked to him, and sat down. She looked Red directly in the eye.

"Has anyone ever told you how muscular and manly you are?" She asked seductively.

"Excuse me?" X was taken back.

"Hm, oh sorry! I should go meet Terra downstairs!" Raven walked away.

"Uumm…" X said to himself.

With X in the kitchen…

Jinx walked in and immediately kissed Red. When she pulled away, X had a shocked look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE GIRLS IN THIS TOWER TODAY?!" He exploded. Jinx burst out laughing.

She pointed at him, "That's what you get for all those pranks."

Realization hit X's face, "Oh it's so on!"

* * *

Remember to review!


	24. Anniversary

I do not own the Titans!

Thanks to RandomWriter101 for this idea! Everyone keep giving me more!

* * *

In the Common room…

Beast Boy walked towards the common room wondering where all the others were. He walked into the common room and quickly found his answer. It was Robin and Starfire's anniversary. The two were sucking each other's faces off, and BB honestly thought he was going to puke. Just as he was sneaking away, he was caught.

"Friend, come join us in our celebrating of our anniversary!" Starfire said in her overly sweet voice. Beast Boy knew there was no escape now.

Two hours later with some of the other Titans…

Raven, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Jinx, Hotspot, Argent, and Terra were all seated at a table in the pizza place.

Beast Boy stormed in enraged, "You guys forget to tell me we were all meeting here?!"

Terra looked at Beast Boy apologetically, "Sorry BB, but we needed to have someone keep the two lovebirds distracted so they wouldn't look for us."

Beast Boy took a seat at the table sourly, "And that had to be me?!"

Raven decided to step in, "It was a unanimous vote."

"Oh well then-" Beast Boy stopped, "Terra didn't vote for me?!" Rachael nodded her head, and mouthed the word no.

KF interrupted before BB mangled Terra, "Guys, we need to do something about Rob and Star!" Everyone began thinking before Jinx thought of something.

"I have an idea…"

In the training room with the guys…

Robin's eyes widened as he burst out, "WHAT?!"

All the guys turned to him, "You okay man?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, it's just that- well I read these tips on the back of my hair gel, and this one's telling me I should break up with my girlfriend!" Robin exclaimed, and Kid Flash grabbed the bottle.

He read it aloud:

_Time for you to break up with your lover before something bad happens to you._

"Chill man, it's probably just stupid." Kid Flash said and threw the gel back to Robin.

"Yeah, he's right!" Hotspot started, "I knew this guy who had one that said he should not eat Chinese food for a week, and he had some before then." Hotspot took out another enemy.

"And he was fine right?" Aqualad asked.

"Actually he got hit by a bus…" Two seconds later, the guys heard the door to the training room open and close. Robin had left. They all burst out laughing.

"Looks like you had time to replace the label Wally!" Aqualad said.

"Yeah, I can't believe he fell for that!" KF said.

"I can't believe that he takes tips from a hair gel bottle…" Hotspot said.

With the girls in the common room…

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Starfire squealed, and the other girls covered their ears.

"What?" Raven spat.

"Robin just texted me and broke up with me! Oh, he's so going to get it!" Starfire's eyes glowed green, and she flew out of the room.

"Robin is so dead." Terra said smirking.

* * *

Thanks again to RandomWriter101! Review!


	25. Beast Boy's Revenge: The Video

I do not own the Teen Titans or Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen!

Wow, you guys have been giving me awesome ideas! Love them! Keep it up! Oh, and thank you to ilikehats2 and RandomWriter101 for their ideas! I kind of mashed the two up!

* * *

In the Common Room…

Raven, Cyborg, Terra, Jinx, Hotspot, and Herald were all gathered around Herald's laptop on the couch. As Beast Boy walked in, he noticed they were all laughing so he walked over to them.

"What're you guys watching?!" He asked cheerfully.

"Nothing!" Raven said quickly as Herald shut the laptop.

"Guys what were you watching?" BB asked suspiciously.

"Nothing BB! Come on guys, let's just go play some volleyball on the roof!" Cyborg, and all the other Titans except Beast Boy left the room. Beast Boy quickly opened Herald's laptop revealing what the other Titans had been watching. It was a YouTube video, but what was it of? Beast Boy clicked play, and watched the video in horror. It was a video of himself. He was dancing, in just his underwear, to Call Me Maybe. How the hell had they even gotten this video? Oh he would so get them back for this…

Beast Boy thought about the last time he had tried to get revenge on one of the Titans. It was Raven right after the fig prank. He had snuck into the garage, waiting for Raven to come in, and throw a huge stankball at her. However, when Raven walked in, she had already known the plan, and had walked directly in front of the T- car. When BB threw the ball, it hit the T- car so hard that it fell into tiny pieces. Let's just say that Cyborg put the changeling into a body cast for quite a while.

All of a sudden, a brilliant idea hit Beast Boy…

* * *

This one will probably have seven to eight chapters! Review!


	26. Beast Boy's Revenge: The TV Show

Don't own Teen Titans, as usual…

Thanks to RandomWriter101 for this idea! Keep giving me more guys!

* * *

_All of a sudden, a brilliant idea hit Beast Boy…_

"Hey guys! Come here! I want to show you something!" The changeling whined in the common room. Raven, Cyborg, Terra, Jinx, Hotspot, and Herald walked into the room.

"What?!" Raven spat.

"Just sit down." Surprisingly, the Titans listened to him. Beast Boy turned on the TV, and the woman on the screen began to talk:

**"And now we have something very special for you all! The Teen Titans: Behind the Scenes, most embarrassing and degrading moments!"**

The Titans sitting on the couch watched the TV, and were shocked.

**"First off, we have Jinx!"**

The pink haired sorceress watched the screen in horror, and prepared for the torture that was about to come.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short guys, but I actually produced a failing grade on a quiz at school. I need to focus more on school, and I hope you understand. If you don't, then I don't think I need to justify myself to you. Review!


	27. Beast Boy's Revenge: Jinx's Obsession

Do not own ze Titans…

Thanks to RandomWriter101 for this idea! Keep giving me more guys!

* * *

_"First off, we have Jinx!"_

_The pink haired sorceress watched the screen in horror, and prepared for the torture that was about to come._

**"And here is a clip of Jinx obsessing over her idol!"**

On the screen popped a picture of Jinx kissing a picture of Kid Flash.

"Oh, KF of course I'd love to go to the movies with you…" Jinx purred seductively. The clip continued for a few more moments before the show cut to commercials. All the Titans but Beast Boy stared at the screen in shock.

"Well that was…" Terra started.

"Interesting." Raven finished.

"Beast Boy, WHAT DID YOU DO?! KF DOESN' KNOW I LIKE HIM!" Jinx screamed, her eyes glowing a dangerous pink.

"I got revenge." BB shrugged. Oh the poor boy didn't even know he was supposed to run for his life.

Just as Jinx was about to butcher the changeling, the show came back on.

"Shhh!" Raven said, and the pink haired sorceress silenced still glaring at Beast Boy.

**"The next Titan on our show is…. HERALD!"**

The mentioned boy gulped, oh BB was so dead.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Homework! Review! Oh, and check out the new poll on my profile because I appreciate your guys' opinions!

And of course, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :)


	28. Beast Boy's Revenge: Herald's Toys

Still don't own the Titans…

* * *

_"The next Titan on our show is…. HERALD!"_

A clip of Herald appeared on the screen. He was sitting on the floor with something in his hands.

All of a sudden Harold began speaking in a very deep and manly voice, "Well, of course I love you Barbie."

His voice became high and girly now, "Oh, Ken!"

The announcer came back onto the screen,

**That's right ladies and gentlemen! The Herald plays with Barbies! To check out the full clip of him having fun with dolls and Jinx obsessing over Kid Flash check out our website!**

"There's more?!" Herald exclaimed.

"There's a website?!" Jinx yelled.

"Oh, I have to see this…" Just as Cyborg got up to get his laptop he was zapped into a portal by a pink beam.

"Okay, so we have two killer Titans in the house, one of which makes out with posters, and the other plays with Barbies…" Raven started, trying to keep her laughter in.

"Shut up Raven! And Beast Boy…" Just as Herald was about to start mangling the boy, the show came back on.

**And our next Titan is…. TERRA!**

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I'm running out of time to update because I have to start studying soon! Review!


	29. Beast Boy's Revenge: Terra Dresses Up

Don't own the Titans!

Please don't be mad at me for not updating! I'm putting two chapters up for this story today, if that helps?

This chapter is dedicated to ilikehats2! You're so sweet to me, and you totally understand when I'm stressed! Thank you so much for all of your kindness to me on this site! I really appreciate all of your positive reviews and support since very early on when I was writing! You're friggin awesome!

Guest who reviewed Chapter 21: So sorry! I guess I was too tired to remember to post the Spanish for that chapter! So "Buenas noches señorita"- Good evening miss, "Hola señorita"- Hello miss

Guest who reviewed Chapter 22: Thank you!

Guest who reviewed Chapter 23: Yeah… I was sleep deprived… Thanks for reviewing though!

Guest who reviewed Chapter 28: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story!

* * *

_And our next Titan is…. TERRA!_

The blonde gulped and resisted the urge to run out of the room.

A clip popped on the screen of Terra with green paint all over her, and green dye in her hair. But, that wasn't the strangest thing, no. It was that she was wearing Beast Boy's uniform.

"I am the sexiest man on earth, I am awesome, I am Terra's dream!" Terra continued on and on about how sensual, and gorgeous Beast Boy was.

**Well, looks like Terra has issues…**

The other Titans were already laughing.

Raven recovered a bit, "I thought that Beast Boy was a 'Unattractive, unwanted moron' Terra?!" She quoted Terra.

"Apparently not Rae! Apparently he's a 'stunning, manly stud'!" Cyborg quoted the geomancer too.

"Shut up! BEAST BOY!"

**Next up, we have Hotspot!**

* * *

I know, not so good! Next chapter will be up in about half an hour if I don't get distracted! Once again, thanks to ilikehats2! Review!


	30. Beast Boy's Revenge: Hotspot and Bunnies

It's been thirty minutes guys, still don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_Next up, we have Hotspot!_

Hotspot gulped, judging by what Beast Boy had found of the others, he was no longer confident that this wasn't going to be bad.

**Now I do have to admit that children between a certain age may not want to watch this…**

A clip of Hotspot in the forest popped on the screen. He was talking to something.

"Come here baby… You know you want me…" He crawled over to a nearby tree where a cute little bunny was sitting. He turned around and began to rub his butt on the bunny's face as he grabbed its posterior region.

"Oh yeah… Papa likey…" Hotspot moaned. This continued for about five minutes before the announcer interrupted.

**I warned you! Seems like our beloved heroes are not as perfect as we thought!**

All the Titans were laughing the hardest they had ever laughed.

"That poor bunny!" Raven exclaimed in between laughs.

"Looks like Argent's got some serious competition!" Terra joked.

"Whatever…" Hotspot muttered about to strangle the changeling.

**And now it's Cyborg's turn!**

* * *

Review! Oh and there's only two more chapters left to the BB's revenge part of this story so give me ideas for what I'm supposed to do after that guys!


	31. Beast Boy's Revenge: Cyborg's Big Mouth

Do not own the Teen Titans…

I realized I've been forgetting this, but thanks to RandomWriter101 for this idea!

* * *

_And now it's Cyborg's turn!_

The half machine had never been more scared in his life. He had faced demons, and villains of all kinds, but he had never been as terrified as he was now. All those times making fun of his green friend. All those arguments over meat and tofu. He was so screwed.

A clip of Cyborg popped up on the screen.

"Oh yeah Melanie! I'm flattered to be here on Channel Six News!" Cyborg continued talking to himself.

"Why I'm the best Titan West? Well, isn't it obvious?" Cyborg grinned arrogantly.

"Robin's the skinniest, little wimp I've ever seen. Starfire can't even go a foot without saying anything stupid. Beast Boy, do I even have to say it? He's green! Oh, and Raven, girl have you seen her fashion sense?!"

**Not exactly embarrassing, but I can imagine if the other Titans saw this, Cyborg would not live to see another day!**

Everyone automatically turned around to face a certain purple haired witch. She was seething.

"My fashion sense?!" Raven spat out, her eyes turning a dangerous red. Of course she was overreacting, but you don't make fun of Raven. Ever. Unless you're Aqualad of course.

"R-Raven, I can explain…" Cyborg started backing up.

"EXPLAIN!" Raven roared now towering over the half man.

"Eeeep!" Cyborg squeaked, he would have pissed by now if he wasn't half robot.

**And the last Titan to go is Raven!**

* * *

I know it's short but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length! Review! And remember, to give my ideas on what to do since the next chapter is the second to last part of Beast Boy's Revenge!


	32. Beast Boy's Revenge: BB's Punishment

Nope, don't own the Titans or Bringing Sexy Back!

I won't be responding to guest reviews until the stuff I write after winter break since these are pre written so I can focus on studying for finals! Sorry! But I just want to give a general thank you to all the reviewers!

* * *

_And the last Titan to go is Raven!_

Raven didn't gulp or show fear. Instead she turned to the green changeling and gave him a deadly look. If the boy had a brain, he would have while he still had the chance but we all know that Beast Boy wasn't that lucky.

A clip of Raven popped onto the screen. She was dancing, that's right ladies and gentlemen, Raven was dancing. And it wasn't to classical music or anything. It was to Bringing Sexy Back. As soon as the song came to the chorus, she began shaking her butt back and forth.

"Oh yeah, you know you like it Aqua…" She murmured as she began to give her bed a lap dance.

This continued until the end of the song when the host interrupted.

**Well, it looks like Raven isn't as emotionless as we thought! And she has a thing for a certain Atlantean! That's it for our Titans special! Bye everyone!**

"Beast. Boy." Raven was the first to speak up. All Titans in the room turned to the green teen with deadly looks in their eyes.

"Yeah guys?" Clueless idiot. He wasn't even scared.

"We're going to kill you." Cyborg spoke up this time.

Raven turned to him, "Don't think I forgot about you metal man, I'll deal with you later."

Cyborg let out a squeak, but then turned back to the changeling.

"Titans GO!" Terra screamed and they began harassing Beast Boy.

The next day…

"So, how exactly did this happen?" A rather amused Aqualad sat on the couch of the West Tower in front of Beast Boy in a full body cast below his neck and wheelchair. Bumblebee had sent him to the West Tower to see how this had happened to BB, though he was rather positive that the boy had done something stupid. He wasn't quite sure what though, but he was fairly positive that the green teen was lucky he could talk.

"He slipped." Raven suddenly stood next to BB, "Off the Tower, right BB?" She fake smiled at him.

"Mmm, interesting…" Aqualad replied smiling, "So that's what happened Beast Boy?"

Raven clamped her mouth over the green teen's mouth as he was about to respond, "Yep that's what happened, I wouldn't ask him though, the fall made him a bit off in the head." Raven replied nervously.

Aqualad simply shook his head and got up.

As he walked past Raven, he stopped and whispered in her ear, "I was watching the Titan special." He walked out of the common room as Raven stood there in shock. Beast Boy started backing up in his wheelchair.

"I am going to kill you!" Yep, the changeling had a pretty bad day…

* * *

Review! I know last chapter was kind of a letdown but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length!

***IMPORTANT TO SOME PEOPLE***

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM me when you post it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


	33. Spin The Bottle: I'm Booooored!

Don't own the Teen Titans!

Thanks to DragonWinglet for this idea! By the way, none of the characters are together as a couple for this part!

DragonWinglet- Indeed, poor BB!

Guest- I updated!

stormiXbaby- Yes she is! And thank you!

* * *

"I'm boreeeeeeeeeeeeed!" Now, if the Titans stopped listening to Beast Boy when he said that, would we have a story? So of course, Raven turned to him,

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"Hmmm, ooh, ooh! I have an idea!" Now, Terra, Argent, Hotspot, Bumblebee, Cyborg, KF, Jinx Aqualad, and Raven all knew that they should abort the situation now, but for some reason they didn't.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Four words dudes: Spin. The. Bottle." He smirked.

Raven was the first to react, "Nuh uh. No." She crossed her arms.

"But Raaaaaaaaaaaaaae!" Beast Boy whined.

"No way! I'm not playing that game!" She seemed like she would never change he mind, but then Aqualad put his hand on her arm.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Fine." She sat back. And then Beast Boy turned back to the others and realized that Jinx and Argent were almost out the door. However, a black claw quickly grabbed them and sat them back down on the couch.

"Nuh uh! If I have to play this game then you guys have to too!" Raven hissed.

"Alright, everyone circle up!" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Hotspot you spin first…" And that was how the Titans got themselves stuck in another not so pleasant situation.

* * *

Sorry it's short! So I'm thinking the spin the bottle thing will go on for 1-4 parts: This intro, one chapter for the boys spinning, one chapter for the girls spinning, and maybe a conclusion of some sort! So I know spin the bottle is pretty much the same all the time so that'll be cheesy but trust me: I have some funny shit planned… *evil smirk* I'm thinking all the guys will spin first and then the girls! Review!


	34. Spin The Bottle: The Boys Spin

Still don't own the Teen Titans…

Don't have any expectations, I think this is the worst thing I've ever written. I just think the idea of Spin The Bottle itself is challenging. I've never had this hard of a time writing something!

Check out the poll on my profile about what your favorite story from me is! Thanks again to DragonWinglet for this idea! Oh, and I change my mind Aqualad and Raven are together already in this part, and so are Bumblebee and Cyborg!

Just remember, all the guys spin first, and then the girls will!

* * *

_"I'm boreeeeeeeeeeeeed!"_

_"Four words dudes: Spin. The. Bottle." He smirked._

_"Alright, everyone circle up!" Beast Boy squeaked._

_"Hotspot you spin first…"_

Said boy took a deep breath in and spun the bottle. Everyone gasped when the bottle stopped. Nobody realized that Silky had somehow entered the circle.

"No way! That thing has fangs! And huge ones too!" Hotspot exclaimed. Silky hissed at Hotspot for calling him a thing.

"Hey, apparently he wanted to sit in on one round." Raven leaned back smirking. "Besides, you had no problem when it was a rabbit." Hotspot shot her a glare which only made her smirk more.

"It's a part of the game man, you have to kiss who- whatever the bottle lands on for a minute at least." Aqualad said smiling.

"Fine, whatever." Hotspot grumbled and leaned in to kiss Silkie. As soon as the clock struck one minute Hotspot tried to pull his lips away but Silkie had latched on. Hotspot began pulling and trying to get Silkie off, but the creature would not budge.

It began twisting its tale around his neck and sucking his lips harder and harder. So far, the other Titans had been too shocked to react but now, they all burst into fits of laughter.

About half an hour passed before Raven decided to help Hotspot end his and Silkie's little make out session and used her powers to pull the pet off and sent him back to Star's room.

The teens began to circle up again, and Beast Boy spun the bottle. Everyone gasped. It landed on Raven.

"I don't think so." Her tone was cold and even. She was dangerously glaring at the green boy.

"Oh come on Rae, you know you want some sugar!" Beast Boy smirked and rubbed his body.

At first, Raven's expression was that of disgust, but quickly changed to a smirk as BB's face drained of color, "Fine. You want a kiss, I'll give you a kiss." She grew ten times in size and smiled, revealing huge fangs as BB realized she had four red eyes.

She bit down hard on Beast Boy's lips, and kept doing that until the minute was over. When she pulled away, the changeling's lips were red and puffy.

"Happy Beast Boy?" Raven asked smirking.

"Pou Pitch!" Beast Boy said with his swollen lips as everyone burst out laughing. The green boy simply glared.

When the Titans recovered from their laughing fit, Kid Flash spun. Apparently, KF was the only one with a drop of good luck, as it landed on Jinx. Jinx didn't even have time to say anything before Kid Flash jumped on her like a puppy and started shoving his tongue down her throat.

Five minutes passed before Raven, Argent, Aqualad, and Cyborg managed to pull the speedster off of the seething sorceress. Damn, KF could be strong when he wanted.

"You. Are. So. Dead." Jinx spat, a faint pink tint on her cheeks revealing that she had been blushing.

"So worth it…" Kid Flash drooled while day- dreaming.

"Okaaaay, moving on!" Cyborg said and spun the bottle. It landed on Jinx too. Everyone stared for a second before they burst out laughing.

"Awwwwkward!" Argent shrieked and Cyborg glared at her. Cyborg and Jinx leaned in and kissed for a minute. Once the time was over, Jinx and Cyborg continued kissing as Bumblebee walked over, stung Cyborg in the ass and dragged him back into the circle.

"That'll teach you to be making out with other girls you cheating little bastard…" Bumblebee mumbled as Cyborg rubbed his ass.

Finally, Aqualad spun. Poor guy had forgotten how much danger his life was in because may the force be with him if he got anyone other than Raven. It seems fate doesn't like the Atlantean very much, the bottle landed on Terra.

"Oh gosh…" Terra murmured, rubbing her head, perfectly aware of the sorceress glaring daggers behind her.

Aqualad still hadn't realized how much danger he was in so he leaned in and kissed Terra. As soon as the minute was over, both Terra and Aqualad found themselves engulfed in black energy.

"Shit…" Aqualad murmured as he realized a jealous Raven was behind this. In a second, Terra was thrown out of the tower for a late night swim.

"Please don't kill me!" Aqualad begged.

Raven smirked, "Oh, I'm not going to kill you!" She said in a fake sugary sweet tone. Oh yeah, she was pissed. She picked up a counter with her magic and threw it as hard as she possible could at Aqualad's precious goods.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A scream rang out around the tower.

"Oooh, that's got to hurt!" Beast Boy's voice followed.

"Note to self: Stay away from Aqualad if you wish to survive and you want him to keep his goods." Terra muttered to herself as she dragged herself out of the water.

* * *

Sorry it sucked! I'll try to make next chapter better! Check out that poll on my profile and review!


	35. Spin The Bottle: The Girls Spin

I don't own the Teen Titans!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It really, truly means a lot to me! Keep giving me ideas people!

And of course, thank you to DragonWinglet for this idea! It's the girls' turn to spin!

* * *

_"Fine, whatever." Hotspot grumbled and leaned in to kiss Silkie._

_"Fine. You want a kiss, I'll give you a kiss." She grew ten times in size and smiled, revealing huge fangs as BB realized she had four red eyes._

_Jinx didn't even have time to say anything before Kid Flash jumped on her like a puppy and started shoving his tongue down her throat._

_Once the time was over, Jinx and Cyborg continued kissing as Bumblebee walked over, stung Cyborg in the ass and dragged him back into the circle._

_It seems fate doesn't like the Atlantean very much, the bottle landed on Terra._

Argent spun the bottle. It landed in between Beast Boy and Kid Flash.

"Now what?" She asked.

Jinx shrugged, "I guess you can just pick one."

Suddenly, a wicked smirk crossed Raven's lips, "Or she has to kiss both."

Argent's face contorted into confusion, "What?"

"Yeah, you kiss one of their asses and one of them kisses yours. Kind of like a threesome." Raven shrugged, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What?! I'm not doing that!" Argent exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait, I like this idea! Let's have a vote!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"All in favor of her kissing both?" Cyborg, Raven, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Hotspot, and Kid Flash raised their hands.

"BB, and KF, you are such pervs!" Argent exclaimed wide eyed.

"I can't believe Hotspot raised his hand, considering his crush on-" Raven was interrupted by the fiery hero elbowing her in the gut.

"She does have a point, why do you want her to?" Aqualad asked.

Hotspot shrugged, "It turns me on."

"You're sick!" Argent spat while the others laughed.

"I'll be in the back!" Beast Boy squeaked and the three began their 'fun'.

After the minute was over, Argent screamed, "AAAAAH! BEAST BOY YOU IDIOT, YOUR FANG SCRATCHED MY ASS!" The others burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, Terra's turn." Jinx said, trying to contain her laughter.

The blonde spun the bottle. It landed on Beast Boy.

"Nuh uh! No way! Do you know where his lips just were?!" Terra crossed her arms.

Raven teleported behind the blonde and pushed her into Beast Boy, "Let us know how Argent's ass tastes!"

When the minute was over, Terra pulled back, "Ew! Why do your lips taste like pickles?!"

Argent sheepishly grinned, "I use this pickle cream and it has a strong stench…"

"You rub pickle cream on your ass?" Raven asked and Argent nodded. Everyone burst out laughing again.

Bumblebee spun next. It landed on herself.

"Oh hell yeah, I get to kiss the sexiest person in this circle." Bumblebee leaned down, stuck her head in between her legs, and kissed her own butt.

After a minute, Bumblebee was still ravaging her ass when Jinx kicked her and spun the bottle. It landed on Aqualad.

"Oh shit…" Jinx murmured. Aqualad's eyes widened and he started cradling his manhood.

"I don't want to do it!" Aqualad whined. Raven smirked, she had done a good job.

"You have to." Cyborg smirked as well. Aqualad and Jinx fearfully leaned in and kissed. After the minute, Jinx was hit with the couch, and Aqualad was slammed with the TV. In his precious goods. Again.

Raven smirked and spun the bottle, it landed on Beast Boy.

"Are you ser-" Raven started but was cut off as Jinx pulled out a super glue bottle, put some on the purple haired girl's lips, and smashed the green teen's onto hers in a matter of seconds.

Raven's eyes were wide in shock as her arms flailed about, trying to separate her lips from Beast Boy's.

Everyone was cracking up with laughter as Jinx yelled, "That's payback for you!"

Meanwhile in a room below Titans Tower that Red X had once used to spy on the girls' game of truth or dare…

Jericho was on the floor with silent laughter as Kole was laughing and watching the Titans in the common room on a screen.

"That's going to be a bitch to get off!"

* * *

So, not the best I know, but review? And you know if I lived in Jump City and these were the heroes that defended my people, I would be concerned...

I need ideas people!

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	36. Would You Rather: The Beginning

Don't own TT…

Chapter dedicated to jeenathespectrobesprincess! Thank you for all of your amazing reviews! You're amazing!

You will soon see that this idea comes from CinimeaGirl! Thank you for the lovely idea!

* * *

"I'm boooooooooored!" Uh oh…

"I'm out of here." Raven was up and out of the door in a minute of seconds, already knowing the trouble soon to come.

"Thanks Beast Boy, you totally just gave me a chance to get laid." Aqualad ran out of the room after the bored Raven.

"Yeah, I'm going to head out. See you guys later!" Hotspot left too.

"Why don't you go too Argent? I'm sure you, Hotspot, and the bunny could have a very nice three way!" Cyborg burst out laughing at his own comment.

"Shut up."

"I'm going to get out of here. Like yesterday." With a burst of pink energy, Jinx was gone.

"Yeah, sorry Jericho, but I've learned this lesson the hard way. See you guys." Kole was last to go.

"Bye-" Terra tried to make a quick escape, but Beast Boy caught her arm, and pulled her down to her seat on the couch. This left Terra, BB, KF, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Jericho, and Argent.

"Alright, BB, what do you suggest we do?" And, yet another adventure begins for the Titans foolish enough to stay.

* * *

Sorry, it's super short, but I just found out today that my mom has to get surgery sometime soon.


	37. Would You Rather: It's a Trap!

Don't own Teen Titans!

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

Chapter dedicated to Nova Fearnewood! Thank you so much for talking to me about my mom!

Thank you everyone for your concern, and lovely messages about my mom! You have no idea what it meant to me!

**The amount of reviews is dropping so if we could keep that up, that would be nice!**

On that note, thank you to poison1234, DragonWinglet, QueenBlaze101, Snix7, LilLilGirl, nintendgal101, Nova Fearnewood, jeenathespectrobeprincess, and ilikehats2 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

Also, thank you to CinemaGirl for this idea!

And I think we can all agree that the Titans really need to stop listening to BB!

* * *

_"Alright, BB, what do you suggest we do?"_

I hope we all see the two major issues in this situation:

A) Some of the Titans stayed when Beast Boy said he was bored.

B) They're letting BB come up with the game again.

Will they ever learn?

"Hm, well I just got these Would You Rather cards." Beast Boy pondered.

"There's cards for that game?"

"Apparently. They have questions on them."

"Sure, why not?" Cyborg voiced his opinion for the rest of the group.

"Sweet dudes! I'll go get them!" Beast Boy took off to his room to get the Would You Rather cards.

The other Titans seemed to ponder the game. They were company made cards, how bad could this be? After all, they couldn't have specific, dirty details on the Titans in order to ask them embarrassing questions. This would be easy.

False. Little did they know that their other fellow Titans were plotting against them in Raven's room.

"Speedy! Don't you dare touch that!" Raven yelled. Her, Aqualad, Speedy, Red X, Jinx, Kole, and Hotspot were all in her room waiting.

Now, Jinx, X, Raven, and Speedy, the smartest, and evilest of all the Titans all working on one prank? This was going to be very bad for the other Titans.

There was a knock on the door. Raven answered it.

"They fell for it! They're waiting for me to get the cards!" Beast Boy rushed in the room, and Raven closed the door behind him.

"Ok, here they are." Raven handed him a box, "Now, listen to me grass stain. Jinx, and I spent hours hexing these cards. They're blank until someone's about to pick one, then I'll use my magic to write a custom Would You Rather Question on it. Got it?"

Beast Boy nodded, and ran out of the room. The other Titans in Raven's room simply smirked.

"This is going to be fun."

Back in the common room…

"Got them!" Beast Boy entered the room.

"Then let's start!"

* * *

Uh oh! Poor Titans! At least the ones in the common room! Anyways,

**REVIEW!**


	38. Would You Rather: The Game and A Snitch

I do not own Teen Titans!

**Finals start tomorrow! Updates will come more frequently after the end of this week!**

Keep giving me ideas on what to do next!

Thank you to Pharaoh's Queen13, HolySnappzors, Poison1234-KW, DragonWinglet, jeenathespetrobeprincess, Nova Fearnewood, guestperson, ponyta2, Snix7, ilikehats2, Superheronerd99, and sparkykat321 for reviewing!

Guestperson- No, this will not end well!

Ponyta2- Here's the next chapter!

Superheronerd99- Thank you! Glad you like it! And that's a great idea! I'll probably do that sometime in the future! Thanks!

Sparkykat321- Lol, indeed!

Thank you to CinemaGirl for this idea!

* * *

_"They're blank until someone's about to pick one, then I'll use my magic to write a custom Would You Rather Question on it."_

_"Got them!" Beast Boy entered the room._

_"Then let's start!"_

In Raven's room…

"Wait, how do we know that they won't just lie when answering?" Jinx asked.

Raven smirked, "Truth spell." Everyone in the room smirked.

In the common room…

"Alright, I'll draw a card first. Terra, this one's for you." Said BB.

The blonde nodded, and the changeling read the question.

"Would you rather hump Beast Boy all day or get one touch at Aqualad's manhood?"

Terra went tomato red as her boyfriend stared at her expectantly.

"Aqualad's-"

"Are you serious Terra?!"

"My turn to ask!"

The girl quickly grabbed the cards, "This one's for Kid Flash. Would you rather be stuck dressed in Starfire's uniform all day or Robin's?"

"Star's." Kid Flash squealed and covered his mouth.

"I didn't mean that! I don't get what's going on, I was going to say-"

"Would you just hurry up and ask a question?"

Kid Flash sighed and picked up a card, "This one's for you, Cyborg. Would you rather eat meat or tofu if there was only one food left in the entire world?"

"Tofu." Cyborg's eyes widened, "Something's wrong here…" He muttered as everyone laughed at him.

"Just ask the question Cy." Bumblebee nudged.

The half machine picked up a card, "This one's for Bee. Would you rather make out with Speedy or a brick wall for an hour?"

"Speedy."

Bumblebee suddenly panicked as well, "I didn't mean that-"

Cyborg smirked, "Just ask the question Bee."

The girl picked up a card, "Alright, Jericho, would you rather deal with a Kole who couldn't talk for an hour or have your guitar broken?"

**Deal with a Kole who couldn't talk.** The boy signed.

Everyone gasped.

**Guys, we need to stop, they're right, there's something wrong.**

"Jericho, just ask a question." Cyborg said.

**Alright, this one's yours Argent. Would you rather hump a bunny or Hotspot?**

"A bunny." Everyone laughed at this one.

Bumblebee spoke up, "Well, now I see why you and Hotspot make such a good couple-"

Argent cut her off, "Green bean, would you rather walk around naked or wearing a skirt all day?"

"A skirt." Beast Boy growled as the others laughed. The scheming Titans promised to go easy on him. They would pay…

"You guys noticed something was off about the cards, right?" Everyone nodded.

BB continued, "Well, let me tell you exactly what happened."

In Raven's room…

"Oh, we are geniuses."

"That we are Jinx, that we are."

"Nice work everyone, especially you Raven."

"Those suckers totally fell for it!"

"They're such idiots!"

Everyone was celebrating when Jason's smirk fell.

"Guys, the green midget is telling them everything."

"Crap, what do we do Rae?"

"What do you think we do? Run, bitches, run!"

* * *

I know, not the best, but **review** anyways?


End file.
